


Teen Wolf Prompts

by Sissie_Fiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissie_Fiction/pseuds/Sissie_Fiction
Summary: Teen Wolf prompts free for anyone to use. If one speaks to you, write away. Just please tag me so I can read it.





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine: Being Jackson’s twin sister and Kanima Jackson protecting you from the Hale pack and The McCall pack while Matt and then Gerard use you.

Imagine: Scott and Stiles finding out your Mr. Harris’ daughter and Goddaughter of the Hales when Derek comes to gain guardianship of you after Mr. Harris goes missing.

Imagine: being the human pet of the Alpha pack and the twins take pleasure in pulling you around with them while Derek explains human pets to Isaac, Scott, Stiles, and Allison.

Imagine: being a deaf student at BHHS and the Twins are the only other students besides Mr. Harris who know ASL.

Imagine: becoming friends with the Alpha pack after you bring them a homecooked meal at the Bank during the summer.

Imagine: Danny introducing you to the twins at your baseball game and Aiden having a crush on you.

Imagine: being Danny’s very rich cousin and inviting him and the McCall pack down to NOLA for the Summer. (include Jackson, Peter, and Derek)

Imagine: the pack seeing your name on the Deadpool but your worth more than Scott.

Imagine: you are running away from hunters in the preserve and run past the pack only for the hunters to ignore them and continue after you.

Imagine: Derek kidnapping you after Cora tells Derek that you played with the Alpha pack at the bank during their captivity.

Imagine: Ms. Blake fostering you after your dad Mr. Harris went missing and the pack finding out that she’s the DARACH and them not being able to find you.

Imagine: Peter taking a shine to you after he recovered in the hospital due to you visiting him every day for 6 years.

Imagine: getting the twins high at school with Wolfsbane brownies and the pack is confused as to why y’all just can’t stop giggling. (cafeteria)

Imagine: Allison sees that Matts camera is filled with pictures of you. (her recounting the car scene to Scott but with pictures of you instead of her)

Imagine: you’re a born Werewolf that goes to BHHS and Derek points you out to Scott and Stiles from a distance. (Omega)

Imagine: being Isaac’s twin sister and the Alpha pack takes you as a hostage at the end of the abandoned mall fight. (human)

Imagine: Running away to Beacon Hills with Tyler Lockwood and the pack finds y’all playing in the forest. (hybrid, wolf, vampire, or witch)

Imagine: Imagine being a were-bat and the pack comes across you in the preserve with a broken wing.

Imagine: Chris Argent introducing Isaac to you in Paris.

Imagine: Isaac’s POV of traveling back to Beacon Hills from Paris with his pregnant wife and twin daughters. (Allison, Erica, and unborn Boyd)

Imagine: being an Omega that’s kept prisoner by Gerard and Chris and Allison hand you over to Derek after Gerard’s defeat.

Imagine: Derek finding out that you his best friend from childhood didn’t die in the fire but were kidnapped and broken by Kate years ago.

Imagine: being a banshee but not being able to scream due to your tongue being cut out so you just draw your death predictions.

Imagine: The Nogitsune nocking you out and taking you from Eichen House with him once he fully takes over Stiles’ body in Eichen House due to your being a rare supernatural creature. (Phoenix)

Imagine: Brett freaking out and going to the McCall pack for help when he can’t find you during the Deadpool.

Imagine: being Stiles’ older sister and coming home from college only to surprise Stiles and Scott when they find out that you and Derek are friends.

Imagine: Cora recounts being kept in the vault with Boyd and Erica and none of them knowing who you are, only that you had taken daily physically beatings from the Alpha pack. (Peter answers the packs question on how a were-wolf can have scars; all taking place while unconscious and wounds being tended to)

Imagine: being Deaton’s ward and the only one Derek can actually stand when it comes to humor and fun.

Imagine: the pack finding out Derek models for your art.

Imagine: you are affected from the distemper virus in the forest but you’re not a were-wolf or part of Satomi’s pack. (Derek, Satomi, Deaton, and Melissa tend to you and try to figure out who and what you are; Derek’s age)

Imagine: You cheer on Brett during the first game against Liam and Stiles can’t keep his eyes off of you.

Imagine: Stiles and Scott come to talk to Derek and they find Peter and Derek talking to a young woman covered in tattoos. (Djinn)

Imagine: the Hale and McCall packs going to a club and meeting a Hydra and a Cerberus.

Imagine: the pack walking in on Peter talking to a cat who turns into a young woman.

Imagine: the Sherriff, Chris, Derek, and Peter all see a young woman around town that saves each of them before suddenly disappearing.

Imagine: Scott and Stiles wondering who the little girl cheering on Isaac at the lacrosse game is only to find out its Derek’s daughter.

Imagine: being best friends with Erica before she received the bite and she goes to Derek because your service dog came to her but your missing and you have seizures.

Imagine: the pack hears singing in the loft and walk in on you to a sleeping Derek in your lap.

Imagine: Aiden and Ethan have a little sister that the Alpha pack is using to control them.


	2. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts revolving around Stiles

Stiles is Isaac’s little sister being raised by Derek after Isaac runs off to France.

Jackson raises his daughter Stiles in London (with either Danny or Ethan) after Lydia forces Jackson to take full custody.

Jackson and Lydia babysit Derek’s daughter, Stiles (Paige is her mother-still deceased).

When Jackson complains about being adopted Scott shuts him down with the knowledge that Stiles is a foster kid.

The pack is surprised when Stiles goes on a rant in Polish and Scott answers back.

Laura kills Kate after she comes back and uses Derek and Kate’s son, Stiles, as bait.

Derek introduces his wife, Stiles, to the pack after she gets back from her army deployment.

CIA supernatural agent Stiles shoots Kate point blank in front of Chris, Allison, Peter, Derek, and Scott at the Hale house.

Stiles and the Sheriff are exposed as supernatural to the pack.

The pack takes notice of the Argent twins Allison and Stiles, after finding out Victoria abuses Stiles.

Derek finds out that Stiles is his and Kate’s son being raised by Chris alongside Allison.

Peter kills Kate after finding out that Allison and Stiles are Derek and Kate’s children.

As Peter carries an unconscious Stiles out of the hospital, he recounts how Stiles has visited him every day since the fire to Derek.

Kate kidnaps Stiles instead of Derek.

Erica and Boyd escape the basement from Gerard and kidnap his abused grandson, Stiles, after realizing he smells like Derek.


End file.
